surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Picardía Faces
~Picardía Faces Picardía Faces (also known as Coolguys, Strawman Ball, Memeball) are a type of character in the Surreal Meme Universe that appear quite often, and are typically bad bois (other than Mr. GREEN Forest) who are not to be trusted. They are known to give dialogue that they say will give you something like "Retweet for free Ipod" or "Upvote for macbook pro", which when you do so, nothing happens. They are somtimes referred to as Coolguys. If you retweet he will send croods. Gimmick Every single Picardia has a gimmick. Whenever one would say their trigger word, the picardia will appear out of no where and use their special ability on you. The trigger word could be anything, and once you say said trigger word, the picardia will have its power activated, and destroy you. The powers can range from anything from ice manipulation, to pyromancy, and even just having the ability to make trees. Usually they will say something along the lines of ay "Did some Carbon based Lifeform just say (Enter Trigger Word)?" before awakening Specific Picardia’s Main Article: List of picarda faces The most famous Picardía faces in Surreal Memes are Dr COOL Jasper and Dr DARK Francis, though there are many others. Most are like Dr COOL Jasper, in the sense that if a carbon-based life form utters a certain word, they will be summoned. Some Picardía faces inhabit the ΠБe145.21th dimension, as seen in Quest for the Octahedron. A few of them will chase down beings who utter the word "wake". This was seen happening to Meme Man and Orang in Quest for the Octahedron. There is also The Omniscronchulon, the most destructive Picardía Face that ever existed. Many appear in the background of random surreal videos, watching from a distance. Appearance Picardias appear as 3D illustrations of smiley faces making thumbs-up gestures with large sun glasses, with his other hand, he holds his sun glasses with the ok sign on his fingers. Each Picardia face has a coloure that represents their ability, and some have unique patterns or gimmicks in their designs. Where They Reside Picardias are common all across the Surreal multiverse. They lye anywhere from 8/12 to the void. Some well known cool guy hotspots include ΠБe145.21th dimension, and others. Areas where they have been spotted include: the background of surreal videos, the ΠБe145.21th dimension, the place where the omniscrotchulon was banished (likely the void), anywhere someone says their trigger word, 8/12, and more. Trivia * Picardía faces originate from a whole other meme entirely, known as the Picardía meme, which was often used to mock nations and political ideologies. Appearances * What TyPe of BEPOS are You by nekobasu (Only Dr COOL Jasper) * Quest for the Octahedron by Timotainment (Other faces) * Lamp by Timotainment (Only Dr DARK Francis) * Riddle of the Rocks 2 (Omniscronchulon) * Icced (BagelBoy) * More Gallery THe CUrsED oNE.png Category:Dr COOL jasper Category:Races Category:Recreation Category:Picardía Faces Category:Warm and bad Category:Yellow balls Category:Characters Category:Coolguy Category:Bastards